


DAY1

by hibiscus_ufo



Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Fic, M/M, Pet Names
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscus_ufo/pseuds/hibiscus_ufo
Summary: prompt: apodos cariñosos.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: (i wanna title) everything (like this) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829401
Kudos: 6





	DAY1

**Author's Note:**

> Pareja favorita de EXO. Prompt lindo y cursi. A ver qué tal sale.

"Bonito." Junmyeon levantó la cabeza tan rápidamente que Minseok pudo escuchar el sonido que hizo su cuello y siseó en desapruebo.

"¿Cómo-?" Junmyeon boqueó un poco y pareció cambiar de idea justo frente a un muy entretenido, pero todavía no satisfecho, Minseok. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no?" Minseok desafió de regreso. Siempre que estaba avergonzado, el descaro y el ingenio de Junmyeon saltaban por la ventana. No había nada en el mundo que complaciera a Minseok más que que callarle la boquita al mocoso que era su novio. O tal vez lo había, cuando su novio usaba su boquita con otros propósitos para los que también era bastante talentoso. Cantar, por ejemplo. "Si no te gusta, ¿qué tal cariño?" Junmyeon se encogió en su asiento, buscando con la mirada por cualquier cliente del café que estuviese prestándoles demasiada atención, haciéndoles malos ojos. Siempre el más considerado.

"Hey, estoy tratando de llamar tu atención aquí, bebé." Junmyeon estalló en uno de sus ataques de avergonzadas risitas luego de eso y Minseok sonrió. Así estaba mejor.

" _Hyung,_ ¿qué rayos haces? ¡Esto es ridículo!" Lo era, claro que Minseok sabía que lo era, pero entonces Junmyeon era ridículo también. Minseok miró fijamente su carita sonrojada, sus ojos brillantes y su pequeña sonrisa. "Lo dices como si no te encantara, mocoso."

Minseok se apoyó con sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras Junmyeon se recostaba contra su asiento, deslizándose un poco y tratando de esconderse tras sus manos. Junmyeon tenía **entrañable** escrito sobre toda su perfecta frente, Minseok tenía una oleada de confusos, tibios sentimientos cada vez que actuaba tímido o lindo.

Junmyeon echó un vistazo tras sus manos, apartando los dedos, y lo que sea que hubiese visto en la cara de Minseok le hizo lanzarse sobre la mesa a besarlo suave y cariñosamente, arrancándole un suspiro. Minseok lo sintió tomar sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos al separarse, algo —mucho— antes de lo que le hubiese gustado. "Dilo otra vez, por favor."

Minseok hizo un sonidito de aprobación, "Claro que sí, mi amor."


End file.
